In general, a karaoke system means a reproducing system which integrally corporates a CD player and sound module to reproduce video signals and audio signals recorded on the CD. Such a karaoke system comprises signal pick up means for driving CD in a constant angular velocity or in a constant linear velocity to read-out from the CD the video signals and audio signals, error correcting means for correcting errors of the read-out signal from the signal pick up means and separating the error-corrected signal into video signal and audio signal, sound means for processing the separated audio signal from the error correcting means to output the processed audio signal, and video processing means for processing the separated video signal separated by the error correcting means to output the processed video signal to an external display unit. The video signals and audio signals are recorded on the CD driven by the system in the form of digital signals. The video signals recorded on the CD have real-time video information which is compressed and processed to minimize the information amount, but the audio signals include both real-time tune information and sound information which is being played really.
Therefore, conventional CD cannot store a large quantity of playing tune signals and video signals due to the aforesaid reason. Also, there has been considerable trouble in that, if a user intends to reproduce a large quantity of playing tune signals and video signals using a conventional karaoke system, he has to frequently exchange the CD. Also, there has been a remarkable economical burden in that a user has to purchase many CD, when he wishes to maintain a large quantity of playing tune signals and video signals.
For example, if the conventional karaoke system drives a CD of the diameter 30 cm in a constant linear velocity for 60 minutes in order to reproduce playing tune signals and video signals from the CD, and 5 minutes are spent in reproducing a piece of playing tune signals and video signals, then a CD of diameter 30 cm can store on both of its sides only 24 pieces of playing tune signals and video signals.